Never Been Kissed
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: Yagyuu has never been kissed before, but he thinks that maybe Niou-kun is taking this just a bit too far. Platinum Pair with a bit of Gekokujou Pair Hiyoshi/Kirihara . One-shot


_Okay, so this is a Platinum Pair (Yagyuu/Niou even though it seems the other way at first) with a bit of Gekokujou (Hiyoshi/Kirihara) thrown in at the end for fun. :P It may seem like it's heading for the rating of __**M**__ but it really is only __**T**__. I don't write mature stuff. Couldn't if my life depended on it._

_**Disclaimer: I own the name "Gekokujou Pair" (as I came up with it, yay! :D) but I don't own anything else.**_

Please read and review, nya!

**Never Been Kissed**

* * *

Yagyuu had never been kissed, but he thought—that just maybe—Niou-kun was taking it a bit too far.

He knew that as soon as he confided this secret in his double's partner that he would come to regret it… _terribly_. But the bespectacled boy had hoped beyond belief that he _might _just be wrong about Niou-kun for once.

Sadly, he hadn't been wrong about Niou-kun.

In fact, he was dead on correct.

Seeing an almost identical copy of himself in front of him saying _those _kinds of things was disturbing. Not that he had expected anything less of the rat-tailed boy, but that hadn't meant he was looking forward to what was awaiting him. Against popular belief around Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, Yagyuu Hiroshi certainly did _not _enjoy the perverted advances of one Niou Masaharu.

Truthfully, he… didn't.

And he always wondered why nobody seemed to believe him. Why was that?

"Niou-kun, will you please take off the wig and glasses at least while saying these types of things? It is very… _odd _hearing these kinds of… sentiments coming from somebody that looks exactly like me." Yagyuu asked, ever so politely, though anybody that knew him (aka; the whole of the Rikkai tennis regulars, even if they "_weren't_" around at the moment) could hear the underlying edge of torture in his voice.

The other boy smirked and leaned forward. "But I'm not Niou-kun, you're Niou-kun. I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi, are you feeling all right Niou-kun?" "Yagyuu" placed his lips next to "Niou-kun's" ear. "I'm sure I could take care of you Niou-kun, I'm very good at looking after people and making them feel better."

Yagyuu—the real one—flushed. There was no way anything that sounded even _remotely _like that _ever _came out of _his _mouth.

The purple haired boy took a step back. "Please, _Niou-kun_, will you stop? I'm… I'm quite uncomfortable at the moment." He pushed up his glasses nervously as Niou took a step closer.

"You really want me to 'Roshi?" He grinned. "Okay," as he did so, Yagyuu began to wonder that maybe he had made a mistake in asking Niou to take them off, because—without them—Niou began to look more and more enticing.

Yes, he said enticing.

He gulped, pausing as Niou was finally flush up against him. The Trickster dragged a finger down his neck and chest, only to stop at the top of his tennis shorts. "You should get dressed 'Roshi," he stated, smiling slyly. "Or else we might be late to class. I can help you."

As the other boy started to tug at his shirt, he placed his hands on his to stop him. "What about you Niou-kun? You must also dress."

He grinned. "I'm a fast changer." Niou continued his tugging at his partner's shirt.

Realizing that there really was nothing he could do about the current situation, Yagyuu closed his eyes as Niou slipped his shirt off of him and leaned his head back onto the wall, only to have his eyes snap back up when he felt a pair of lips scrap softly against the crook of his neck.

"Niou-kun," he started, looking down at the head attached to his neck. "What are you doing?"

The white haired boy grinned up at him. "Hiroshi, I'm sure you can figure this out for yourself. It's not rocket science you know." He tilted his head back down and dragged his tongue from his left shoulder to his right.

Yagyuu couldn't help the groan that escaped from his own lips.

He felt Niou smirk against him. "Are we enjoying this Hiroshi?" The Trickster knelt down onto the ground and started to slip Yagyuu's shorts off of his legs. When they were off, Niou stood back up and looked his partner in the eye, letting one hand slide down the side of the Gentlemen's chest.

The purple haired boy fought a twitch as it started to tickle a little.

Neither of them (well, Yagyuu didn't, Niou just decided to ignore it, not caring) heard the squeak from behind the lockers.

Niou leaned forward so that their lips were almost brushing. "So, you've never been kissed right?" Yagyuu blushed and glanced away before a tap on his chin made him look back at his partner. "No need to be embarrassed 'Roshi." He grinned and moved his lips to the shell of his ear, wrapping his right arm securely around the other boy's neck. "I'm glad, because I want you to only belong to me."

Yagyuu flushed deeply as the hot breath of the whisper made his heart speed up and his breathing somewhat shallow. Because of this, he wasn't hesitant in kissing back as a pair of lip's met his.

The rat-tailed boy gasped in surprise as his back suddenly hit the hard wall and saw that his partner was tugging at his shirt.

He smirked and raised his arms to let Yagyuu strip him of the cloth.

When it was over his head, Yagyuu lowered his lips again to Niou's and plunged his tongue into his mouth. He couldn't help but let his own hands wander down to Niou's own tennis shorts and start to tug them down.

Niou laughed into Yagyuu's mouth. Who knew his partner could be so aggressive?

Just as Yagyuu was going to get the shorts off of the other boy, the door to the club room opened and their heads snapped over to see their buchou and fukubuchou gaping at them.

After a moment, Yukimura raised his hands to cover his mouth to muffle his giggling and Sanada looked ready to explode.

Yagyuu also looked ready to explode but in a different way.

Bowing his head so that he couldn't see their faces, Yagyuu bent down—ignoring the grinning Niou who was licking his lips happily—and picked up his shirt and shorts. He replaced them back onto his body, walked over to his locker, and grabbed his school uniform before rushing out of the club room, deciding he would change into his uniform elsewhere.

Sanada looked at Niou sternly as Yukimura finally got his laughing under control.

Niou just smirked and shrugged innocently.

"Seventy-five laps before the end of afternoon practice!" Sanada ordered, trying to keep his temper under control… and failing…

"Only seventy-five?" Niou questioned, knowing that he would probably regret that.

"Oh, no, not only seventy-five." Yukimura said, still smiling. "One hundred and fifty laps. That was only Sanada's half."

"Eh?"

"And you still have to be done by the end of afternoon practice with these laps and your laps you already have for practice."

"EH?!" Niou screamed.

Yukimura smiled his "you decided to mess around so it's your own fault" smile. "You should know we allow no sex in the clubroom's after practice."

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

"Does that mean we can have sex _during _practice?"

"Sssh!"

"Ow! My sempai-tachi are mean, I was just asking." The only second year pouted. "Not like I'm going to. I don't even know how and I don't have anyone to do it with."

"Sssh!"

He glared and crossed his arms as the others ignored him.

This wasn't fair. They always excluded him! He figured it had something to do with him being the only second year on the team. What could he say to get their attention?

He pursed his lips and tapped his chin. He couldn't tell them… could he?

Kirihara shook his head.

No, that wouldn't be a good idea.

But… it would get their attention onto him.

He grinned. "I'm dating Hiyoshi Wakashi!"

Cricket.

The other three stared at him before voices sounded all at once. "NANI?!"

Yanagi smiled. "Oh, Sadaharu will be so jealous."


End file.
